For example, a conventional clamp includes a clamp main body, an article receiving body having a semicircular concave shape, and a clip device holding the pipe and the like from a top of the concave shape, which are integrally formed by synthetic resin and the like. Then, the concave shape of the article receiving body has a diameter approximately equal to that of the tube body such as the long pipe, tube, and the like in which the article receiving body holds. In response to the diameter of the pipe and the like which will be used, the concave shape of the article receiving body has been also changed. Also, although the clip device has flexibility, there has been almost no flexible part between the clamp main body and the article receiving body having the concave shape.